Bittersweet: Possesion
by ShallowMind
Summary: Love and angst. Orochimaru and Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Little water drops fell on the slippery, cold floor. Every noise made him more tense, shadows were dancing on the stone walls. He didn't move a muscle but was already getting annoyed. Sasuke wasn't the type that liked waiting. He looked around the big, dungeoun-like room and grunted. What followed didn't surprise him tough. In a poof of smoke appeared the Snake Sannin, wearing his usual outfit with a purple bow belt. His yellow snake-like eyes glowed in the dark even brighter then the torches on the walls. In a slow pace he started going towards Sasuke, who remained still. After he gritted with his teeth, a sure sign of annoyance, he said: "You know I hate waiting."

The Sannin smirked. "You have to learn to be patient, Sasuke-kun."

"Bullshit." The other plainly replied and started walking around. Sasuke couldn't understand why he had to go to that wet, dark and depressing place to meet the Sannin. After his fight with Naruto (a few days ago) he wanted more power. He used the Cursed seal and still didn't win. He had to be more powerful. It was the only way. And if he had to live with Orochimaru to that, he was ready. Even knowing that Orochimaru wanted his body.

"About time to go." The Sannin pointed at what looked like a whole but was filled with light - the exit. Sasuke quickly walked in the light of the setting sun. "You are ready for this?"

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes for a second. Whatever would follow, he was ready. They jumped up and started bouncing off the trees in the direction orochimaru pointed. The Snake's Lair where Sasuke would spend two years...

***

_Sasuke's PoV_

_Each day I feel weirder. It has been two years of living with Orochimaru and Kabuto and now it starts to get weird. There's this strange feeling that haunts me whenever Snakey's around. What the hell could that be?_

I was dozing off when I heard a knock on my door. "You'd better know what I'm going to do now, Kabuto." I growled and jumped up, ready to beat the crap out of him. I jump-kicked the door and as it swung open someone caught my leg and threw me against a wall. "The hell?!" I shouted while getting up and regaining my senses. In front of me Orochimaru was snickering. "Why did you do that." I asked hoarsely. I so didn't expect that. I thought that it was damn Kabuto. I always beat him up when he annoys me but I don't allow myself to go that far with Orochimaru. He is more _powerful _than me (for now).

"I was coming to ask you to come with me and see something. The last think I expected was for _you_ to _attempt to _attack _me_."

My eyebrows rose and I gritted my teeth. "_Attempt to_?"

He cleaned some invisible dust from his shoulder in an indifferent matter. "If you think that that was an _attack_ than you have to learn so much more. I threw you at the wall without even trying too hard."

I've always admired his ability to mock me. It doesn't sound like he's putting too much in it but it does hit the right places. Damn pervert. He snickered once more as he always knows when he's said the right thing. He's quite interesting really. When he's not in the mood even I try to stay out, not talk about Kabuto. He's my punching bag most of the time and doesn't dare to say a thing because he's deathly afraid of Orochimaru. Poor soul. Give him a corpse and he's happy and rejoicing. His medical abilities are quite impressive tough. The annoying part is that he can heal instantly after I beat him up.

"I have to see what?"

Orochimaru grinned and pointed at the far end of the coridor. I followed silently, slightly dragging my feet to annoy him just a little bit. The end of the coridor, and our target, was reached quickly and something I never expected came before my eyes. On the big oak table lay his kusonagi sword, polished and shining. "Why is it there?" I asked bluntly only wondering.

"Isn't it obvious?," he hissed in my ear. "I'm giving it to you, Sasuke."

Susupicion rose in my brain. "Why." He must want something. I've heard him brag about the famous Kusonagi sword and how many people he had stabbed with sooo many times already. And now he was giving it to me?

"You deserve it." Something about the way he said those words made the hairs on the back of my hair stand. And there came that awful feeling again. I decided that arguing is out of the question. He was giving me something awesome! "Thank you." The two words he heard for the first and hopefully last time.

***

I woke up late in the night, all sweaty and exausted. I had finally understood what that feeling was. I had a crush on Orochimaru!


	2. Chapter 2

_Orochimaru's PoV_

There is something so very intriguing about Sasuke. And it has nothing to do with his skills or appearance. I noticed that he started to behave somehow different around me, he was more cautious and trained far more than he used to. He didn't come round for dinner with me like he used to, he walked away when I entered some room... I am far too proud to actually ask him what's going on but this really is bothering me. There has always been this fine line between him and me which neither of us crossed. Sasuke does sence the hidden tension, I'm sure. But from the way he's been behaving recently I really wonder has something between us changed? He views me as his sensei. That someone who will make him skilled, the one who will teach him all he needs to know to revenge his clan. That has always been his obstacle and thus the sole reason he came to live with me and Kabuto. For two years he grew before my eyes, and, oh has he grown. In the beginning he was like a stubborn little child and would not always agree on what I said, it's actually pretty much the same now but he does give reasons. Physically, he's grown a great deal too. Oh, he is the only one that can make my stone cold heart actually stir. And he does know that, he knows that I'll do anything for him, anything he wants. I am ready to spoil him, to give him all. And Sasuke know why I would do that too. Not just because I want his body it's because I want _him_. The fact that he won't be tamed makes it even funnier to toy with him. I wish to control him, that is my only desire. I have even accepted the possibility that he's too strong to take over and I still want him close to me. Of course, he shall never find that out. I'm too afraid of losing him to do anything at all. But he's getting further away from me and I have to know why. I just have to.

--------

I heard his footsteps in the hall, so near my room. I knew that confronting him might lead to even worse but as I said I had to know. I opened the door and went out, just in front of him. His eyes widened. Was he scared?

"We have to talk," I said dryly and pointed towards my room. "please?" I added as he did not move a muscle and continued staring at me with some strange look in his onyx eyes, one that I had never seen before. He swallowed and even sighed quietly. What is it with him?! He sat on my bed and I remained in the hall for a few more seconds, thinking of what to say. I turned:

"Sasuke-kun, is something bothering you?"

_Sasuke's PoV_

Was something bothering me? He can be damn sure that something was bothering me. That tickle in my stomach and the way I wanted to be close to him was not just bothering, it was frightening. I spent so many nights thinking of it. Why? WHY? And how. How did this happen? Why did the whole world change in just that split second? Why did I start seeing him and so much more than a teacher?! His yellow, glowing eyes kept staring at me. I had to explain, to say something. Anything... and fast. He's not the most patient person in the world.

"Not at all. What are you referring to?" Counter attack is the best way to defend yourself, he once told me. I slightly smirked as he wasn't too sure what to say. Did I actually made him worry? And if so, what with?

"Erm... well it's been a few weeks and... you have been... behaving kind of strange. Are you avoiding me?"

The pauses and hesitation made me feel calm for just a second. Avoiding him. That is what I was doing and I spent so much time making sure that I wouldn't run into him. I mean what would happen if I did? What if something slipped? What if I lost it and did something stupid? That would be risking to lose him... I mean lose the opportunity to learn new jutsu... *sigh* I can't even fool myself. It might even be more serious than a crush. Am I in love?

_Orochimaru's PoV_

He was the one to hesitate and think too much of it. Why so? That was just a simple question and I did need the answer in order to keep myself together.

"No. Why say that?"

I smiled. His attempt to fool me was weak, even weaker than Kabuto. Time to get serious.

"You either tell me now or I force it out of you." A little touch of drama was appropriate so I ran the tip of my tongue on my sword. He knew that there was no way he'd win when facing me. At least not at that point. Sasuke knows me. Why is he bothering to lie? To no tell me straight? At that point I was really starting to worry. Have I done something to deserve this? Did I push too much? He stood silent, minutes passed slowly and it looked like the world was still. Every second lasted more than a decade for me. The candle's flame was dancing on the wall behind him, his eyes were empty, not a sparkle not a glare - nothing. Utterly absurd. He never held back on what he said to me or what he tried to do. Why start now?

"You won't tell me no matter what I do, am I right?" I asked weakly and my voice almost trembled. He shifted his now activated Sharingan eyes toward me, he was too cautious, and nodded. That really was out of the question! "Is it my fault?" I asked when he was at the door. For him thins conversation, rather a monologue was over and all he wanted was to leave and not have me in his presence. "It isn't." Sasuke said and quickly returned to his room. That confused me even more. If it wasn't my fault than something was going on with him. What might that be?

He was so pretty when he was asleep. The candle light made his pale skin glow, his breathing was so calm... I glanced at the curse mark, I still remember that day so clearly as if it happened yesterday. I remember how he gave into me, may it only be for the power I could give him. And now this. He was avoiding me. Not saying why. It had to be something with him! Something... something between us was really different. Why would he back off so suddenly? I stayed watching him all night, trying to calm myself. To somehow convince myself that it can be helped. That I can understand or more likely find out. There was one thing I couldn't resist tough - touching his neck. It was just for a few seconds, I ran my fingers on his jaw line and lower to his Adam's apple, I could feel his steady pulse. I quietly sighed and left the room before he would wake. If he did, how could I explain my presence in his room in the middle of the night? He would just think that I'm a pervert and even if this is not far from the truth, still...


	3. Confusion All The Way

_Sasuke's PoV_

Next days were far more calm and when confronting him I tried not to talk that much and just do what he says (basically). Things were as good as they could be and I was calming down too. Could it be so hard not to slip? I thought not. I was wrong.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! No slacking. You have to train at least for an hour more. Remember who's authority." He added a snicker at the last sentence.

"Authority." I giggled, that does not happen often. "I think that all that time with Kabuto is getting to your head. He's been _whore_shipping you for way too long."

He sneered and by the sparkle in his yellow eyes I knew I had gone too far.

"Mm, you're right. And because he's been whoreshipping me you both get to switch rooms. Since you never really give me the attention I deserve as _**authority**_."

Speechless. How can he always get it back to me twice as mean?! "But but, Orochimaru-sama I like my room! I don't want to switch!" I whined unhappily and, hoping that it would work, made that puty face I know he likes. Wonder why... Orochimaru smirked once more.

"I'm a cruel bastard, Sasuke-kun. Pouty face don't work this time."

Switching rooms with Kabuto was sure a drag. Plus, his room was closer to Orochimaru's! And it was smaller and darker and stuff.

"You know something else?" His voice brought me back to reality from my straying thoughts. "I think I've been spoiling you way too much lately. You need a firm _hand_."

"Spoiling? But I deserve thaaaat!"

_Orochimaru's PoV_

I wondered if this could get more hilarious. He was whining like a 5 year-old and I was enjoying what I did to him. The pouty face try was really cute tough. Seems like he knows that he has some effect on me. The best thing is Kabuto gets further away from me!

"Now now," I started as if I was really talking to a frustrated five year-old. "Calm down and go pack you stuff. Same goes for you, Kabuto."

_Sasuke's PoV_

Dragging my huge suitcase along the hall, I wondered: What could he be aiming for? Orochimaru always has some mischievous plot in store for me if I somehow get out of line. This time I was even easily alarmed then before. He must mean to do something. I kicked the door open and it swung with an annoying, creaking sound. Just fuckin' great. I looked around (Kabuto had taken his stuff before I even considered taking mine he was so fast to move) but damn freak had left some of his freakish instruments scattered on the floor. He is so creepy I swear I want to flatten him. If he was of no way needed to Orochimaru this situation would have never taken place. I sat on the bed, which was at least twice smaller than mine!, and continued looking around. The room was dimly lit and smelled somewhat funny. I swore I would get it back at him. What sort of torture is that?!

***````***

"Holy shi-" Do you know that uneartly feeling? When you're asphyxiating, unable to take a breath, frozen and immovable? When it seems like someone is burning holes in your neck and you're just so close to _him_? It was just an accident I swear! But it had a great effect on me. Guess I should somehow start from the beginning?

It was nearly time for dinner when I left Kabuto's... _my creepy room_ and head for the dining room (hall thingy). Dinner was already on the table, I have to admit although I despise Kabuto he cooks really nice. I sat on the chair opposite Orochimaru, as far from him as I could sit, other end of the table actually and gave him the silent treatment. He must know that this was so unfair. His nose wrinkled in annoyance as I continued being silent, eating my dinner. It was fish night and thankfully the fish was accompanied by a glass of red wine. Although I'm sixteen I can treat myself to some wine once in a while can't I? Not like I'm getting drunk or anything.

"This is not going to work." Orochimaru said, obviously about the fact that I wasn't talking to him. I grunted loudly and sneered at him. No words were needed, I was better in those games. His eyes were yet again sparkling dangerously as he stood up and in an impressive speed came towards me. His gaze shifted towards my empty glass. "Mind if I fill it?" I took the glass as he took the bottle. He caught my glass and thus my hand while pouring it. Our eyes were locked for just a second and the wine poured over the edge of the glass, staining the white table cloth. He snickered and let go of my hand, turning to Kabuto. "I made a mess, Kabuto-kun. Guess this table cloth has to be washed." There was this playful note in his voice, he thought he was victorious and although he had let go of me for quite some time, my hand burned where his fingers were. "Excuse me." I slurred and got away from that bloody room. What the hell was that all about? Why did he do thaat?!

_Orochimaru's PoV_

This didn't prove anything. Did it? He was way too distracted... nothing happened... did it? I swear that boy will be the death of me. He stormed out so quickly! I had to follow. I kncoked on the door and an almost inaudible: "Come the fuck in" was heard. I decided to approach carefully as he is so hard to read sometimes. Who know how he'd react. "You wasn't hungry, Sasuke-kun?"

"The wine thing killed my appetite. Plus Kabuto has to wash that cloth now." I sighed quietly. "He is no slave of us you know." He sneered at me. "How do you call him then? Our loving friend who does the laundry, cooks and **brushes your hair**?"

"You know that I have split ends. And what's that supposed to mean!?" This a brief moment of joy before he went silent again. "I'm still not talking to you."

"Shame you spent the last five minutes doing just that." Sasuke grinned and stood up, he was laying on the bed up until then. "Screw you."


End file.
